Aiya Atsuko
Aiya Atsuko is one of the main characters and students from Starlight Academy. She is responsable and has a kind personality, her choice in her cards reflects this. She is the protagonist of Pulse Star Aikatsu! Aiya Atsuko Aiya Atsuko is an ordinary girl from school who has a huge desire to become a designer of her own clothing Aikatsu brand, she has the ability to make and choose clothes suitable for just about anyone seeing their aura. She is practically obliged to enter the Starlight Academy by her best friend and Miwa and she will find that she can shine brightly on stage as idol. Appearance Comming soon... Personality Aiya is a girl very focused in her drawings, have exellent coordination and can sing well but not when she gets too nervous. She is very responsible and kind. She does not have much patience being impulsive and sometimes terrifying when she gets angry. Loves helping people and creating outfits. She wishes to be a designer of her own brand "Universe Star". She always need to take care of Miwa her best friend, she loves her very much despite the problems Miwa arranges to her. Plot Coming Soon.... Idol Aiya uses the brand Spicy Ageha and Futuring Girl. Her favorite brand is Spicy Ageha because she thinks that their all Beautiful and sexy. Her idol aura is composed by red and purple stars butterflies. Her catchphase is "Match you my star" when something mach with the person. Clothes Starlight Academy *Red Scarlet Stage Spicy Ageha *Ageha red Coord *Jewelry Purple Coord *Ageha Logo Coord *Glitter Violet Coord *Romantic Fur Coord *Purple Nocturne Coord *Unknown Coord *Elegant Red Starlight (Designed by Aiya) *Star Grecefull Coord (Her first Spicy Ageha Premium Dress) *Butterfly Symphonia Coord (Her second own Spicy Ageha Premium dress) Futuring Girl *Prism Cyber Coord *Lucky Pilot Coord *Neo Look Coord *Clear Glass Coord *Sparkling Green Coord *Neo Coord (Designed by Aiya) *Future Look Special Coord (Designed by Aiya) *Robot Scarlet Coord (Designed by Aiya) Angely Sugar *Sky Restaurant Coord *Fine Pink Coord *Valentine Style Coord *Rainbow Colored Macaroon Cord *Sweet Desert Coord (Designed by Aiya) Happy Rainbow *Frape Grape Coord *Cotton Color Coord *Rainbow Prince Coord *Crazy Pop Coord (Designed by Aiya) *Rainy Day Coord (Designed by Aiya) Loli Goth *Mono Black Coord *Britich Coord *Glass Coord (Designed by Aiya) Magical Toy *Step Magican Coord *Circus Eye Coord (Designed by Aiya) Aurora Fantasy *Flower Pirouette Coord *Sincerity Wish Coord (Designed by Aiya) Universe Star (Designed by Aiya) *Paris Travel Coord *Fantasia Princess Coord *Butterfly Coord *Little Cosmos Red Coord *Stardust Rainy Coord *Universe Queen Coord (Her Universe Star Premium Dress) *Frozen Snowflake Coord Costellation Coords *Cupid Virgo Coord (Universe Star) *Saggitarius Blessing Coord Relationships Miwa Watanabe - Aiya's best friend. Yui Atsuko - Aiya's mother, she is a housewife and loves to sew. She had a best friend who was a idol. Aoi Atsuko - Aita's father, works as a manager in a big company, he loves their daughters and do not want them to marry. Records all Miwa Aikatsus. Hana & Hoshi Atsuko - Aiya's little sisters, they are twins. They too dream to become idols like her big sister. Hikaru Atsuko - Aiya's older brother who is studying medicine, at the beginning do not like the idea of Aiya become a idol but then begins to accept. Songs *Calendar Girl *Take me Higher *Move on Now *Angel Snow *Growing For a Dream *Idol Activities *Glass Doll *Diamond Happy Fan Series Songs *Serious Girl *Rainbow + Color *Music Future *Mirror Candle *Le'ts eat chocolate *River (AKB) *Time to wake up *Shuwa Shuwa baby (Pretty Rhythm Song) *4 lessons 4 stars Special Appeal Solo *Sexy Flash *Angel Arrow *Cool Flash *Clock Circus *Butterfly Flip ~ Butterfly Premium Flip *Cosmo Showtime ~ Cosmo Premium Ride *Universe Premium Ride Duo *Good Coord Special Appeal *Around Bouquet *Sprial Flower *Step Rocket Group *Melody Musical *Cosmos Aurora *White Cream Chocolate *World Flags Etymology Aiya means Cupid Atsuko Child of deep emotions. Aiya + Atsuko = Cupid with deep emotions Trivia *Date of Birthday: 20 December *Sign : Sagittarius *Favorite Food : Pudding *Dislike Food : Fish *Special Skill : Drawing and see people auras *She two favorite brands are Spicy Ageha and Futuring Girl *She is inspired in Maeda Atsuko of Akb0048 *She is the first girl in Aikatsu that initially not pretend to become a Idol *When she have a ideia for a desing or wants to see the idol aura her eyes changes. *She likes Akb0048 songs *Her favorite songs is 'Calendar Girl ' Gallery Comming Soon.... Category:User: Nattsysakura Category:Pulse Star Aikstau